


Lonely Call

by Skylarm53



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, bokuto koutaro - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, terushima yuuji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarm53/pseuds/Skylarm53
Summary: 3 weeks, 2 day, and 12 hours. That's how long it had been. Daichi said he wasn't counting, but he felt each moment slip away regardless.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 8





	Lonely Call

The cheerios were nothing more than a bowl of soggy mush on the coffee table where they had long since been forgotten, illuminated by the backglow of the tv. A random, muted reality show played, casting its light throughout the otherwise dark house. He hadn't been paying attention, staring uncomprehendingly at the screen in the silence. This was his routine. Three weeks, two days, and twelve hours of sitting in a semi-dark, silent house. He left only for work and groceries, and returned immediately after. Friends called and texted, each receiving the same responses and nothing more: "Yes, I'm still alive, I'm fine, don't worry". A few would show up to check on him, needing to know it wasn't some auto text response and voice message. His sorry state only left them more worried than before they came.

His phone illuminated, causing him to jump at the sudden ringtone. It wasn't the call he'd been expecting.

"Hey."

"We're going to the bar. You want to come?"

"I'd rather not."

"Did you eat?"

His gaze fell on the cereal. He'd only taken two bites before he'd set it down hours ago. "Sort of."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not, but call me if you need anything."

He placed his phone back on the table, finally taking the bowl to the kitchen. He squinted in the harsh light as he turned it on and took his time washing the dishes in the sink. Only five minutes passed before he heard it, the familiar ringtone that used to spark joy in his heart. Now, it only filled him with pain and longing.

At first, he'd answered those calls unable to stop himself for hope. After the first four, he'd stopped, content to watch the phone ring until it sent Him to voicemail.

Him.

Once again, his mind circled back to that day, a painful memory as bitter as it was sweet.

"We should take a break."

It had caught him off-guard. They'd been fine, if not a bit distant, throughout their morning date. The clock on the dash next to Daichi's feet showed it was just after nine.

"What?"

"Let's take a break. I need time to decide if this is really what I want. I'll drop you off."

He hadn't argued, the tone of Suga's voice leaving no room for it. Suga had drove him straight home, not sparing him a glance, and barely waiting for the car door to shut before pulling away. Daichi was left standing on the curb, forcing himself to move before the numbness of shock left. It had hit him just inside the door, salty tears rolling down his face as he pushed it shut and leaned his back against it.

The ringtone startled him out of the memory. Suga was calling again, his photo filling the screen. He had to be alone, friends gone for the night, leaving him to wonder if he made the wrong choice. It wouldn't matter. If he answered, Suga would just end up spending the night in Daichi's bed only to be gone when Daichi woke the next morning. It had happened when he first answered the calls, leaving him feeling worse than the initial breakup.

The calls used to come in at other times, when things were still fine and they were together. Daichi's favorites were the six A.M., "good morning! Hope you have a good day!". There were the random "I miss you" calls scattered throughout, the "we just landed, can't wait to see you this weekend" when Suga traveled for work, and the "good night" calls that were only supposed to last minutes, but clocked out at a couple of hours each.

No, the call ringing through his phone now wasn't any of those. It was just a familiar, old habit and a desire to not be alone. If Daichi answered now, it would set him back to the start of the break up all over again.

He couldn't do that.

Daichi picked up his phone as the screen went dark again. He'd sent the text with half a thought, not expecting anything to come of it, yet the reply was almost immediate.

"I'm on my way."

The ringing started again and Daichi tossed it back on the table, sinking onto the couch to watch it and wait. There were two more of those calls before he heard the knock at the door. He answered, staring up into Kuroo's face. He didn't miss the way Kuroo looked him over, judging how to approach the situation, nor how his eyes flicked to the coffee table as another call came through.

"You look like hell," Kuroo finally said, guiding Daichi back inside to close the door and flip on the lights. "This place is like a dungeon. Go shower and change. Something comfy. This is guys' night in."

His brain resorted back to auto-pilot as he followed Kuroo's instructions. It was too easy to let his mind wander like that.

"Do you love me?"

Suga had looked up at him from beneath his lashes, water running down his face from the showerhead.

"I do. Completely."

He'd smiled, beamed, pressing his lips to Daichi's. "I love you, too."

Daichi reached out and pressed his hand to the tile wall, blinking his eyes open. He was alone. Suga wasn't there.

The smell of food cooking hit his nose as he made his way back to the Kuroo. He stood at the stove and pointed to the ingredients next to him. "Peel those, will you? I don't want to burn this."

"Sorry I ruined your night out." He took his place at the counter, peeling potatoes and cutting them how Kuroo directed.

"You didn't ruin anything. I'm just glad you're finally asking for help. I told you that you don't have to go through this alone." Kuroo was still dressed in his clothes for the bar, but he'd canceled those plans when Daichi asked him to come over. They both jumped when Daichi's phone rang again. Kuroo had it before Daichi could move, holding it up. The image of Suga filled the screen and it was all Daichi could look at. "This goes away. Tonight, we're going to have fun and you're not going to think about him."

"He'll keep calling."

"Let him."

"How long?"

"All night long if we have to. You're making progress tonihgt. Talking to him will set you back. So he can keep calling while we enjoy ourselves." Kuroo opened a cabinet and placed the phone inside. The ringing could still be heard, though it was significantly muffled. "Now, let's finish dinner. You need some real food. You're getting pudgy with just comfort snacks."

Daichi couldn't help but smile.

Being with Kuroo helped Daichi feel more normal. As the cooked and ate, Kuroo made jokes and updated Daichi on their friends' lives. He missed them and their chaotic antics, he realized.

"It feels like it's been a year since I saw them," he confessed, placing the dish he'd jsut rinsed in the drying rack.

Kuroo had his phone out in an instant, sending a text before putting it away again. "Still got that karaoke machine?"

"No way! You nearly made me go deaf last time."

It didn't stop Kuroo from digging it out of the closet and hooking it up to the tv. The knock came as they were flipping through the songs, Kuroo abandoning the search to let them in. Daichi couldn't escape the group hug they forced him into, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, and Terushima all excited to see him. To help him. They'd abandoned their night out at the bar for him.

He was laughing. At their off-key singing as they took turns on the machine. AT the stories they told of their lives. At the jokes they made and the half-hearted insults aimed at each other. He didn't think of Suga once. For the first time since the breakup, Daichi was laughing.

For the first time since the breakup, Daichi felt alive.

It was after midnihgt when they were finally silent enough to hear it. His mind was made up.

Kuroo caught his hand as he opened the cabinet. "Don't answer it. Just let him call. He has to know that you're done."

"It won't stop him. If I don't answer tonight, he'll just call tomorrow, or the night after that. He won't stop unless I tell him. I have to tell him. Kuroo was skeptical, but he released Daichi's hand. The call was over when he grabbed his phone, but only a minute later, it came through again. "Hello?"

"Daichi, finally! I think I made a mistake. I miss you."

"You don't miss me. You miss the convenience of me because you're too afraid of being alone. I can't do this anymore. I can't just be your lonely call. When this call ends, it will really be over. I have to move on and you should too. I won't answer anymore. Goodbye, Koushi."


End file.
